


执迷不悟

by puyilao



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puyilao/pseuds/puyilao
Summary: 他所有的执迷不悟和疯狂，都是看不开与放不下，是他的力所不及和无能为力。
Kudos: 17





	执迷不悟

1.

狼曾经见过弦一郎。

义父不常带他出门，更多的时候，他只是叫狼待在地下室里，日复一日地练习刀法和屏息闭气的身法。义父是个难以捉摸的人，他从不夸奖自己的义子，只有在生死训练中，当尚且年幼的狼被逼至绝境，面上忍不住透出嗜血的狠戾时，他才会露出一点满意的神色来。

而义父不高兴的时候，便骂他作野狗。在狼看来，狼与狗本无区别，只是狼终归养不熟，总有一天会扑上来，咬住饲主的喉咙罢。可枭却教给他不可违背的戒律，是学习做狗的方法。

他脸上的伤疤始终无法痊愈，枭问过一次，后来便不再谈起这个话题。只是有次喝醉了，红着脸的高大忍者斜斜歪歪地坐在门口，似是玩笑似是试探地问他：“你这刀疤估计是要留一辈子了——你不会因此怪罪于我吧？”

狼回答：“不会的，父亲。”

枭叹了口气，狼不知道他为什么要这样问，也不知道他为什么要叹气。

父亲想要的究竟是狼还是狗呢？狼想不明白，他便只是听话，不再思考更多。

忍者不需要思索，忍者只需要顺服地，深深地低下头颅。

枭走了一条狼从没见过的路，他拎了两壶酒，带着他走进竹林后的山洞，隐蔽甬道的尽头守着两个忍者，皆批灰白羽衣，戴天狗面具，是寄鹰众。见他们前来，便一点头，侧过身去，显露出了背后的暗门。

门上贴着布告，狼尚未识字，只能辨认出一个“一”字。

其中一个寄鹰众头一次见到狼，便问：“这便是枭大人的义子吗？”他说这话时，另一个寄鹰众也投来了目光。

“正是。”枭笑了笑，便牵着狼的手，推开暗门，带他走进了无尽的黑暗中。

这是义父第一次握住他的手，父亲的手干燥，温暖，满是刀疤和冻伤的裂痕。狼轻轻地回握住了这只手，便似乎从中感到了无限的宽慰与勇气。

枭只以为他怕黑，加快了脚步，告诉他很快就到。

后来再一推门，便是截然不同的另一幅景色。楼阁错落，高台飞檐，苇名的雪从源之云上飞落下来，落到深灰瓦砾上，落到护城河里。他闻到樱花的冷香，是城门外的樱树，在如此凛然的寒冬之中，依旧花开如春。

他们在阁楼二层的门扉外停下了脚步。不远处屋檐上的寄鹰众看了他们一眼，又把头转了过去。

义父把宽厚的手掌放在他肩头，“你就在这等着，”忍者说，“不要乱动，也不要乱看，明白了吗？”

“知道了。”狼说。

于是那只宽厚的手掌离开了他的肩膀，身材魁梧的忍者拉开门扉，走了进去。

他听见一声尖利的破空声，接着是一声闷响，是箭枝钉进木板里的声音。

他本不该乱看的，但他低着头，只要侧过头，就能看清声音的来源——只是一眼，狼想着，目光便寻找了过去。阁楼下站着一个和他年纪相仿的少年，面上一片沉静，穿着单薄的白色武士袍，握着一把将近人高的大弓，正在开弓。

弓弦的颜色被涂抹得暗淡，从少年指缝里满溢出来，再淌到地上，黏稠猩红，是血。

射完那支箭，少年的手打着颤，攥成拳头握了一下，然后从背后的箭筒里又抽出了一支。

“说了让你不要乱看，”一道熟悉的声音从他背后传来，“你全忘了。”

他回过头来，看见义父正站在他身后，旁边还站着位夫人，头发乌黑，沉静秀丽，只是气势逼人，投足间如有肃杀之意。

狼一贯不擅长开口认错，因此只是低头。

“过来，”枭说，“见过你新的忍术老师。”

2.

直到日头西沉入海，换班的巡逻士兵点燃了火把，各家各户都闭好门户，护城河上的吊桥被绞起的铁索收起来，少年武士才放下了大弓，拿起自己的外袍，掸了掸沾到的花瓣和落雪，挂在臂肘里，往自己的住处走去。

他毫不意外看见门口站着药师家的丫头，但还是有些头疼地把那只受伤的手藏到了外衣下。

永真非常不赞同地喊他的名字：“弦一郎大人。”

她说：“您知道，我对血的味道是非常敏感的吧。”

弦一郎叹了口气，然后乖乖地伸出了外衣下的那只手。他本来以为这丫头又要拐弯抹角地教训他，但等了半天，却等来了一个饭团，还是暖烘烘的。

他木愣愣地捏着这个饭团，被拉着坐在回廊上，永真把装着医疗器具的漆盒打开，拿出了伤药和布条。

“你今天怎么不说话了，”弦一郎问，“还有这个，是你做的？”

“道玄师父对我说了一些话。”永真一边给他清洗伤口，一边闷闷地开口。

“说什么？”

“师父说，病人并不是自己想要受伤和生病的，医者不应该对病人多加指责，有的时候，只要帮病人治疗就足够了。”她用干净的布条轻轻在伤口周围按压，吸走流出的血水，打开了药水瓶，“弦一郎大人，你是不是觉得我很烦人？”

“……”弦一郎顿了一下，然后说，“不，你怎么会这样想？”他咬了一口手中的饭团，煮熟的米很好吃，里面还包着一颗腌好的梅子。

永真包扎好了他的伤口，见他吃了，有些期待地问他：

“怎么样？”

其实这饭团里有治伤内服药材的味道，但弦一郎假装没尝出来，只是说：“不错。”

永真看起来有点高兴，这很难得，她还留了两个饭团，用荷包仔仔细细地包起来，有些珍重地捧在两只手里。

“我想把这些送给猩猩。”她说，“可我觉得猩猩其实不太喜欢我亲近他。”

“为什么这样想？”

“自从我来了道玄师父这里，他便从不主动来见我，只有在治伤的时候才能找他说话，他却只是点头和摇头。治完伤也是快快地就走了，师父留他吃饭，他也不听。”

“但他确实是在听你说话的，”弦一郎说，“不是吗？”

“……嗯，”永真望着手里的饭团，发了一会呆，然后侧过头问他，“忍者总是这样吗？受苦受累的时候，从不见他退缩。可你关心他，想知道他过得好不好的时候，他却想要逃跑了。”

他们彼时都尚且年幼，不知道除了饥饿寒冷和孤独，这世上还有其他无法开解的愁苦和劫难。只是弦一郎虽不能解答她的困惑，却或多或少能够对这心情有些许的感同身受：

“有些人，大概就是过不了安稳日子。”

3.

弦一郎讨厌狗。

他年幼时，常做噩梦。梦里是嘈杂的街道，凛冬的风很冷，是削皮剔骨的屠户的刀，战争的野火烧在每一根破败的房梁上，他赤着脚，站在一卷草席前，那草席凸起一团，一头露出黑黢黢的乌发，另一头露出一双发紫的脚，脚上的鞋是青灰色布面，他还记得街对面的那条野狗，瘸了一条腿，眼睛却凶得很，是条饿极了，便要吃人的畜生。

多少年来，他习武，学刀，学弓，学一切能杀人的本事，但他始终记得那双眼睛。

那种恐惧缠绕着他，是无能为力，是不可逃避的弱小的死亡。

祖父到底是为什么选择了他呢，他既不强壮，也不讨人喜欢，可一心偏偏走到了他的面前，弯下腰来，摸了摸他的头。

弦一郎紧紧地握住了这只布满了茧与疤的手，他思索着这个问题，从母亲的墓碑前，一路苦恼到天守阁，从二十年前，一直苦恼到二十年后，他不敢去问握住他手的那个人，却也不曾有一晚能够在天守阁的床榻上心安理得地入睡。

失眠时，他便喜欢批上外衣，避开巡逻的足轻和楼顶上的寄鹰众，来到那棵永不凋谢的常樱下，爬上树杈，望着护城河倒映着的白月亮，听草丛中昆虫鸣叫。

然后他听见了别的声音。是个丫头，窸窸窣窣地，在樱树下捡石头。

她拢着那些碎石头，走到河边上，挑出一枚，扔进河里，只听见咚的一声，便再不见波澜。

弦一郎攀着花枝，弯下腰去：“你连打水漂都不会吗？”

那丫头被他冷不防地吓了一跳，手里拢着的石头散落了一地。她抬起头来，有些生气地瞪着这树上的不速之客。

弦一郎被她盯得有些心虚，便跳下树来，帮她捡地上的石头：“我叫弦一郎，你叫什么？”

丫头答他：“我叫永真。”

后来他们常在常樱下一起发呆，弦一郎没什么朋友，永真也没有，他们此时甚至不知道对方究竟是什么身份，但是在这样宁静又寒冷的月夜里，每个孤独的少年都是相似的。弦一郎还是那样不讨人喜欢，永真也一直学不会让石子浮在水面上。只是他们开始交流更多，从今日的饭食到树上的小虫。

有一天，永真问他：“你为什么睡不着？”

弦一郎答：“做噩梦。”他还不想谈论这个，于是反问她，“你呢？”

“不知道，”永真把声音放得很轻，“但我好害怕。”

“怕什么？”

“怕师父后悔了，怕他不要我。”

他们一同陷入沉默。

“那……你要如何做？”弦一郎低声问她。

永真把两只手紧紧握在一起，松开，接着又握住：“看更多的书，治更多的病……如果我比其他师兄都要努力，师父便不会对我感到失望了吧。”

这回答深深印在了弦一郎的心里，像一根系在他头顶悬刀上的头发，无人向他宣告这柄刀何时会落下，但那根头发确确实实，使他在深渊边缘感到了些许的慰藉。

4.

他学起武来总是很拼命，像将死之人抓住救命的稻草。

鬼形部教他时，起初对此十分骄傲，常把弦一郎挂在嘴边夸，夸得雅次心里不是滋味，看见他们师徒俩就觉得厌烦。但后来鬼庭雅孝逐渐从这股狠劲里觉出不对味来，便去找一心喝酒。

“我本以为他同你一样，是个拿命去换本事的武痴，”雅孝说这话的时候，脸上流露出忧愁的神色，“但他学成时，总不见欢喜，不过只是松了一口气。”

一心对此并不意外。

“我学武，是为了赢。”剑圣端着杯子，往楼下望了一眼，似乎隔着屏风和门扉，也能看见弦一郎苦闷练习的模样，“但我那傻孙子——他学武，是为了不能输。”

喜欢赢的人，每多胜一人，都能对此感到由衷的欢喜。

可是害怕输的人，哪怕百战百胜直到最后，都无法感受到战斗的快乐。

“他学的怎么样了？”

“很好，”鬼形部停顿了一下，“我已经把我能教的，都教给他了。”

“那么，”一心说，“他需要一个新的老师了。”

他始终没有提出亲自教导弦一郎，鬼形部也没有提，他已经明白了一心的用意，苇名一心到底比谁都要了解自己的孙子——无法超越的老师，对弦一郎来说，便是永不停止的苦闷源头。

一心带弦一郎去见巴的时候，鬼形部摆了一路的臭脸。

“你这是做什么，”一心有点嫌弃他，“都说了让你不要跟过来。不就是打不过一个女人吗，不要这么心胸狭隘。”

鬼形部气得脸更红了：“我那是不服输吗？我那是不服气——弦一郎是我的徒弟，凭什么要去学那个女人的本事，难道我教的不好吗？”

“别这么小气，不都是为了你的徒弟好吗？”一心拍了拍他的肩膀。

另一个声音从他们头顶传来，带着点戏谑：“是啊，都多大年纪的人了，别这么小气。”

形貌昳丽的女武士倚在阁楼栏杆上，正朝着他们笑。在见到巴之前，弦一郎从来不知道这世上还有这样带有威慑力的容貌。她把满头雪白长发挽到脑后，梳了一个发髻，身着枯野束带，两鬓贴緌，腰间配一把太刀，浑然是百余年前，平安时代武士的打扮。

巴打量了弦一郎一会，忽然从二楼翻身跃下，身姿缥缈如叶落，她不过眨眼间便抽出了那把太刀，借着跃下之势向着弦一郎斜斜挥下，刀势散漫如玩闹，刃上杀意却铮铮然锐利刺骨。弦一郎反应过来抬刀的时候已经晚了，甚至来不及拔刀出鞘，只将将硬扛了这一击，脚下忍不住后退了两步，过了好一会儿，才从那股麻劲上缓过神来，手臂上一阵刺痛，低头一看，一道豁长伤口横在他小臂上，深可见骨。

“原来一心捡来的小子就是你，”他的新师父笑起来，“倒也不赖。”

巴教给他很多，剑术，弓术，礼仪姿态与品茶饮酒。

她那些古老的规矩讲究总能把鬼形部气得吹胡子瞪眼睛，曾经的山贼觉得这些都是三百年前的遗毒，是祸害他徒弟的贵族糟粕。

弦一郎觉得倒也没有他说的那么糟，只是两位性情迥异的师父在校场里相遇，总是免不了一番摩擦，最终演变成一场刀与枪的争斗。

可是这次有些不同，女武士足尖点地，如同舞蹈一般高高跃起，在这阴云密布的潮湿空气里挽住了一道雷电，那金白色的电光被她困在箭矢上，只随着搭弓一射，便在鬼形部怒斥她作弊的大骂声中将这土匪电了个通透。

弦一郎走到她身边，问：“……那是什么？”

“源之雷，”巴转过身来，收起剑，弯着眼对他笑，“你要学？”

鬼庭雅孝好不容易缓过劲来，虎着脸瞪她：“胡说，什么歪门邪道，那是人练的吗？”

巴并不去理他，只是低下头，问她年幼的小徒弟：“弦一郎，你是不是要学？”

我可以教你，但你要明白，她说，这会非常，非常痛苦。

鬼形部伸出手把他扯到身后，而巴只是泰然自若地看他，仿佛已经透过这双眼睛，看见了他心底里的回答。

弦一郎不知道自己为什么要走过去。

或许是他的迷茫和不安促使他迈开步伐，贪婪地寻求一切能够掌控的力量。又或者他只是不想让巴流露出失望的神色——叫他敬仰的人失望，哪怕只是丝毫的可能性，都比痛苦更加令人恐惧。

然后他听见身后传来了一声叹息。

他只引了一道雷，便在床榻上躺了三个日夜。

他醒来时，天色已晚，屋里点了盏油灯，一豆橘光不过只能照亮晦暗的一角，床边坐着一个人，他费力地转过头去看，是巴。女武士见他醒来，脸上露出欣喜的神色。只是眉眼中到底流露出一点忧愁，是藏不住的遗憾之情。

“果然还是太勉强了，”巴说，“不是淤加美人，终归难以承受源之雷啊。”

不是这样的，再给我一次机会，我能练习，多少次都可以。弦一郎在心里说。可他张了张嘴，喉咙干涸嘶哑，竟一个字也说不出来。

然后巴伸出手，从永真手里接过木碗，叫他仰起头来喝药。

“慢点，”巴说，“急于求成总是不行的。”

药不苦，永真肯定是做了多余的尝试调整了口味，但弦一郎觉得心里有一把火在烧，从喉咙倒涌上舌根，把他那些不甘的未竟之言，都烧成一片喑哑的苦涩。

“……对不起，让您失望了。”他哑声说。

巴只是摸了摸他的头。

从那之后，巴不再教他引雷之术，只教给他弓与剑。

只是他练剑时，常凝视注视远方涡云中若隐若现的电光，每多望一眼，便离深渊更近一步。

5.

后来弦一郎做噩梦，梦里不再是落雪的破败市井。

熊熊燃烧的天守阁大门敞开，他从望台一路向下走去，他听见女人的恸哭，幼童的喊叫，男人女人老人的声音夹杂在一起，全都在喊救命。然后他走到了街道上，完整和残缺的尸体堆积在道路两旁，野狗和秃鹫在啃食死人的血肉，那绿到发黑的护城河里浮上来无数张脸，每张脸都是苇名的子民。

他转过头，高大的天守阁直冲云霄，炽热的火光把黑夜照亮如同白昼。他数了一遍，发现梦里的天守阁不多不少，正好有十八层。

6.

“您不是要把这个用在自己身上吧？”道顺把瓷瓶递给他的时候，声音浑浊苍老，显然正被另一副人格占领着躯体，“您的那些部下，他们会愿意为您做出这一点点牺牲的——您是知道的吧？”

弦一郎只是说：“不关你的事。”

道顺古怪地笑了两声，然后他说：“那您若是死了，能把遗体借给鄙人一观吗？”

苇名的继承人拔出了自己的刀。

道顺识相地往后退了一步，他吃力地咳嗽了两声，如垂死老人：“您可真是固执……那么，还请慢走。”

苇名弦一郎捏着这个瓷瓶子，推开地牢的铁门，一步一步往外走去。病态扭曲的生与死发生在每一个潮湿的角落里，凝固的血块，堆积的虫蜕，沉重的呻吟，无声的恸哭。它们在这晦暗冰冷的石窟里盘旋着，像腐烂的树根在浑浊淤泥里不甘地喘息。

这是一个活着的地狱，他本不该允许这样的地方存在于此，只是他已经在噩梦里见过了另一个地狱，于是连这眼前的一切可鄙丑态，竟都算作可以忍受。

这世上从来不存在什么无法承受的罪业。

在没有选择余地的时候，人是可以忍受一切的。

何等可笑，何等可悲。

离开地牢时，入口处的祭奠众弯下腰，从黑色破帘后探出一张随处可见男人的脸，面上的表情似讥讽似惋惜：“大人，后会无期。”

7.

他踏进鬼庭家门槛的时候，他们刚结束了一段简陋的丧礼。鬼庭的新家主站在棺木前，全副盔甲，只把头盔摘下来抱在怀里，再过一刻，他就要去巡视贮水城区的防线了。

他听见脚步声，转身去看，是兄长最喜欢的学生，头发散乱，皮开肉绽，满身血污，面上一丝表情也无。

弦一郎就站在那里，他们彼此沉默地对视，谁也没有说话。

“……进来坐坐，吃完饭再走。”鬼庭雅次这样说。

说完这话，他便走进一旁的侧室，拿出碗筷和茶饭，还打了一盆清水，端放在餐桌旁。

弦一郎在桌案前坐下，他没有动筷，只是看着院子里停放的棺木，怔怔地发呆。雅次也不催他，只是拿了干净麻布在水盆里浸湿了，擦他身上凝固的血渍。

这落魄的苇名少主人终于找回了自己的声音：“我——”

“我明白的，”雅次打断了他，直直看进他的眼睛里，“我和兄长，我们一直都明白的，弦一郎大人。”

弦一郎转过头看他，鬼庭主马雅次的脸上写满了坚毅、忠诚和不可动摇，和他的兄长如出一辙——那是雅次第一次称呼他为弦一郎大人。

他点了点头，捧起碗，拿起筷子，正准备开动前，他忽然开口：

“我吃这个，那你吃什么？”

鬼庭雅次把脏到完全看不出原色的麻布扔进水盆里，不耐烦道：“命都是你的，还在乎这一餐饭吗？”

弦一郎不再说话，他动起筷子，大口吞咽起来。

饭很好吃，也很温暖，只是它们落到他的胃袋里，便成了石头，沉甸甸的，有千斤重。

“吃饱了吗？”

“……嗯。”

“吃饱了，那就好。”雅次说。

8.

一心快要死了。

内府的忍者这样说，路边的商贩这样说，到了后来，连苇名的足轻也这样说。

每个人都在等他死，或期待或忧虑。

自苇名的状况日渐衰落之后，弦一郎便不再见过一心。他每每走到祖父养病的阁楼前，便驻足停下，只犹豫着在回廊上徘徊片刻，最后总是转身，悄然离去了。如此反复，连门口护卫着的寄鹰众都已麻木。只有永真定期前来，带来一心病情的消息。

如今他这般狼狈，更不敢见一心，只怕伤了他的心，反叫他病情加重。

屋里的人点了灯，在门扉上透出模糊的人影，坐在屏风前，像是在喝茶。弦一郎在屋外站了半晌，只偶尔听见一两声咳嗽，大概还不算十分严重。

或许不如叫祖父觉得我死了，他这样想着，转身便又要走。

“你不准备进来坐坐，看你的爷爷最后一眼吗？”屋子里的人说。

“……”

“我可没有在诈你，”一心哼笑一声，“难道你以为我老眼昏花了，就能骗得过老头子的耳朵吗？”

弦一郎拉开了门。

“怎么搞成这副样子，”一心看了看他，拍着身前的软垫叫他坐，“身上没一块好肉。”

弦一郎坐下来，又被塞了一杯热茶，他隔着朦胧的水汽去看对面的祖父，想了许多话，最后也只是说：“您也……瘦了很多。”

“是吧，毕竟是又老又病的一把骨头了，天一冷，关节缝里就开始疼，”一心豁达地笑了两声，“可别看我这副样子，等你老了，你也不会强到哪里去。”

弦一郎沉默了一会，然后问，“您为什么会老呢？”

“你这说的是什么傻话，人都是会老的。”

“可是我还活着，您却已经老了，”弦一郎说，“我真希望能把命换给您，您活着，远比我有用得多。”

年老的剑客一把抓住他的手，厉声打断了他：“不准说这样的话。”

“……”弦一郎低下了头去。

他所有的执迷不悟和疯狂，都是看不开与放不下，是他的力所不及和无能为力。

弦一郎无法控制自己不去想：苇名大概本可以拥有一个更好的继承人，一个更有天赋，更有才能的君主，一个能够力挽狂澜的英雄……一个更值得被剑圣一心收养的孤儿。

他永远也不可能成为一心，也大概并不是能令一心感到骄傲的继承人——尽管为此他已经竭尽全力，但苇名到底还是在他手上落败了。

“您当初……到底是为什么会选择我呢？”他紧紧地握住这只手，问出了困扰自己一生的问题。

一心有些愕然又有些释然地看了他一眼，他说：“这便是你一直以来不肯说出口的疑问吗。”

“弦一郎啊，”他叹息般地喊他的名字，“你还记得，我头一次见到你的时候，你站在你母亲的遗体前，那街对面有一只饿极了的野狗吗？”

“我记得，”弦一郎说，“我一直记得。您救了我，然后收养了我——”

“不是这样的，弦一郎，如果只是将要被饥饿的狗吃掉的孤儿，顺手救一救便是了。但是那时你做了什么，你还记得吗？”

“……”

“就算那是母亲的遗体，但到底已经去世了，你只要扭头就跑，那条狗是不会追上来的——但是你却往前走了一步，站在了尸体前面。

“怎么会有这么傻的孩子呢？”一心伸出手，像他们第一次见面时一样，温和地摸着他的头，“弦一郎啊，我固执的孙子，你从小就是这样，就算长大到了现在这副模样，也一直都没有变过啊。”

“——你明知道这不值得，但你就是放不下，对不对？”

“对不起，”他的傻孙子哑声说，“我……对不起。”

“没有关系的，弦一郎，”这将死的老人欣慰地看了他一眼，摆了摆手，“去吧，去拼尽一切，去燃烧自己——即便我并不觉得你的选择是对的，但你现在所做的一切挣扎和努力，都是我当年选择你的原因。”

9.

弦一郎从没想过自己还会再次回到这里。

巴的小楼仍是她离开前的模样，器具用品俱是她习惯摆放的位置。

弦一郎驾轻就熟地打开了书房里的暗格，这里本该放着丈最喜欢的笛子，而如今笛子已经葬入了衣冠冢，暗格里换成了一个通体漆黑的狭长匣子，打开之后，是一把黑色的野太刀，刀身上面还写着封条，是他十分熟悉的，巴的字迹。

——非不死者拔刀必死。

复生的感觉并不算得上美妙，血液倒流，心脏颤动，所有脏器都运作起来，瞳孔收缩，耳膜发抖，于是那些景象和声音重新回到了他的世界里，仿佛刚才的死去不过是一场可怕的白日幻梦。

这便是活着，与死亡相比，竟比较不出哪个更让人欢喜，哪个更叫人痛苦。

临走时，他顿了一下，如同少时一样，侧过头道：“巴师父，我这便走了。”

待他离去后，这空无一人的小楼里，似乎仍能听见那位满头雪发的女武士在轻声叹息——

“……果然，还是太勉强了。”

10.

他重新来到了那片芒草地。

他想起了九郎，又想起了九郎的那个忍者。忍者有一双野兽的眼睛，既不属于人，也不属于狗，是孤独而又冷硬的，狼的眼睛。

他想，之后定要再与那忍者一战，只是不知道是赢是输——赢了，便同祖父、雅次一起上阵杀敌，输了，便把这条命还给祖父：无论如何，总能保苇名周全……

然后，他听见豁的一声闷响，是利器劈开白花皮肉，切断青紫血管，扎进猩红脏器的声音。

他往前踉跄了一步，挣扎着想要回头，去看偷袭者的脸，但接着另一把武器从他胸口穿心而过，弦一郎能如此鲜明地感受到，这把刀是活着的，它紧紧地贴在他的肋骨里，在震颤，在进食，在饮他的血。

颓然倒地的时候，弦一郎不再感到焦虑和不安了，那些无法实现的愿景，那些紧紧贴在他背上的期盼和责任，那些凄厉的哭声和呼救，它们终于沉寂下去，赐予了这一无所有的年轻人最后片刻的安宁。

这便是，属于失败者的末路。

11.

后来修罗路过此地，密道木门半开，门框上还有被火器破开留下的烧痕。

这晚仍是雪夜，满月如昨。芒草皑皑，草茎染血，穿着内府制式布甲的尸体从过道一直堆积到崖边。遍地腐烂程度不一的白骨残骸和断刀破甲中央，无首的鬼魂立于青白色的月光之下，武袍褴褛，盔甲散落，高大的武士躯体上布满雷击瘀痕，扯断了弦的大弓斜斜插在脚边的暗红沙土里。

正是走入歧途的护国之鬼。


End file.
